randomness2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Team Doofenshmirtz
Ollo, and welcome to the wiki. There is a contest for our users to find out who is going to win "Mascot Election" and "Wiki President" (Top 10 list: Mascots and Top 10 list:Wiki President) and each character's creator must write a speech for them persuading the vote. Also, if you are nominated for president, you must write a speech for yourself as president. Your nominees are Nom Nom and yourself. If you wish to withdraw, please contact me on my talk page. ~AgentP Article Hello Spongey here, with another Rant. Now, let's talk about live action adaptations. They get a lot of crap nowadays. For a lot of reasons, most of them being that they sometimes feel pointless, stray too far from the materiel, or too close. Fans can feel left out, and so can non fans. Alot of them are Your mileage may vary, such as Scooby doo or Inspector Gadget. But we can all agree The Last Airbender sucked big time. Alot of cartoons have been given this treatment, And if a show is popular it well get one. Later this year, we'll get one of the most baffling concepts for one of these ever: Grow Up Timmy Turner This is based off the Fairly Oddparents. There enlies our first problem I myself am a big fan of this cartoon. But does it really need a live action movie? NO. This is the kind of show that is only suited for animation. You can't make a live action version and expect us to like it. But that's only the start of it. Let's talk about the plot Fourteen years have gone by since Timmy Turner) met his fairy godparents, Cosmo)and Wanda but nothing has changed for Timmy except for his physical age now being 24. "Da Rules" state that every child must eventually give up his or her Fairy Godparents when they become an adult, but Timmy has found a loophole around this rule by acting like a child. However, when Tootie,returns to town as a beautiful and smart woman, Timmy finds himself having very adult feelings for her, and must come to a decision whether to grow up, or act like a child and keep the fairy family he has known for so long. In the meantime, Hugh J. Magnate a larger-than-life oil tycoon, turns his attention to capturing Timmy’s fairies and using their power to, what else, take over the world. (OF COURSE!) You read that right, that came off of Wikipedia. Ok let's break this down 1. How does this work? Timmy acts like a kid to be more adult? Jorgen wouldn't fall for this shit. It sorta makes sense, cuz in one episode, he becomes an adult, and acts like a kid, to keep his fairies. But there, he was middle aged, here he is in his early 20's, where your not a full adult anyway. But there's no way that this would work at all 2. While it's not surprising Timmy has been held back, given his age, no one should be condoning this. His parents are morons, but I think they want him out of the house, so why keep him there? Ok, maybe I'm thinking too much, this is a cartoon. Wait, it's not! In the cartoon, this would work, here it does not. 3. Let's talk about the Tootie part. Ok, he hates her for most of his life, cuz she's creepy and ugly. Then she comes back and she's hot now he likes her. I don't need to tell that's a bad message. 4. The oil tycoon is pointless. Vicky and Crocker have been confirmed to be in this, so why not them? Adding some new guy doesn't work. It's like they couldn't fill an entire movie with the actual plot so they threw in this to get it to film length, Plus, it's cliche Now that we've gotten that out if way, let's talk about the casting. Timmy will be played by Drake Bell. Now, I know Timmy is 22 here, but why Drake? i like him, he can be good, but only at what he does, having him as Timmy does not work.. If your trying to make him a kid AND adult, cast a teen, who typically plays adults. This one is one of the few times Dawson Casting is needed Jason Alexander and Cheryl Hines are Cosmo and Wanda. Now, only one scene will feature a live action version of them, thnak god. In animated form, their usuall VA's are here. Looking at some early pics, they look stupid, but there's no major complaints here. (BTW, Poof is here, but only in animated form) Daniella Monet of Victorious fame is Tootie. She's quite good looking, but it still does not work. It's hard to explain really. The rest I won't complain, cuz I've never heard of them. I saw a clip of David Lewis (Some Canadian actor) as Crocker. Overacting hammyness at it's finest. Let's some this up: This looks dumb. The plot makes no sense, the concept is not good, and the casting is way off. I know I shouldn't be knocking down a movie that isn't out yet, but I think i need to jump on the bandwagon. To be fair, it looks, at best, So bad it's good. It'll be fun to riff in, in the very least. So there's my rant on the upcoming Made for Tv film. I will check it out when it airs, hoping it's not bad. See ya Hello Its Gray! Not grey! 23:51, September 23, 2013 (UTC)